El muñeco de la discordia
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: Los pequeños gemelos Peter y Wanda son gemelos sumamente competitivos, luchan por todo y con todo buscando saber quién es el mejor


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Fox y demás anexados, esto se hace sin fines de lucro, únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Reto Especial: Calendario de Adviento del Foro Groovy Mutations #Groovymutations #NavidadesMutantes**

* * *

Día: 10 Muñeco de nieve

El invierno había llegado a la ciudad, sus implacables fríos sólo eran amenizados por las calefacciones de las casas, las mullidas cobijas en la cama y por las bebidas calientes que la gente se preparaba pero no todo era malo en dicha época del año, cuando la nieve era piadosa y dejaba únicamente algunos vestigios de su paso los niños y, algunos adultos podían jugar con lo que quedó de ella. Eso es lo que hacían un par de pequeños gemelos que luego de rogarle mucho a su madre estos los dejaron salir a divertirse con la nieve del patio trasero de la casa.

–Hagamos una montaña de nieve y nos deslizamos– dijo el pequeño Peter

–¡No! Mejor hagamos un muñeco de nieve, aquí tengo la bufanda y la zanahoria para su nariz– expresó la pequeña Wanda mostrando los objetos mencionados, la idea le pareció perfecta a su hermano y empezaron a juntar toda la nieve posible para hacer los montículos y empezar a trabajar.

Pasó el tiempo, su madre de vez en vez se asomaba para ver que sus niños estuvieran bien hasta que por un instante no los vio y salió a buscarlos

–¿Niños, dónde están?

–Aquí mamá– dijeron desde el árbol

–¿Qué hacen allá arriba? ¡Bajen de inmediato! – contestó escandalizada, tristes los niños obedecieron a su madre y bajaron con cuidado –. No se suban ahí, puede ser peligroso, podrían caer y lastimarse.

–Peter dijo que era seguro– se excusó Wanda, Magda se sobó el puente de su nariz

–Y si tu hermano dice que te tires de un puente ¿Lo harías?

–No– dijo agachando la cabeza

–No fue mi culpa, Wanda dijo que era mejor que yo en todo e hicimos una competencia, ella me provocó.

–¡No es cierto! Fuiste tú quién empezó– los pequeños ya estaban empezando a pelear frente a su madre que pedía paciencia, tener gemelos a veces podía ser complicado pues al menos los suyos solían ser muy competitivos

–¿Por qué mejor no hacen un muñeco de nieve cada uno y el que se vea mejor se lleva un premio? – los ojos de ambos se abrieron e iluminaron de inmediato

–¡Sí!

–¡Suena bien!

–Pero el que pierda tendrá que aceptarlo, tienen que aprender a ser buenos perdedores.

–¡De acuerdo!

–Bien, reglas, no se deben empujar, tirar sus trabajos, entorpecer la labor del otro, sean buenos competidores y yo los calificaré, recuerden, tienen que aprender a perder.

–¡Hecho! – gritaron al unísono y se apresuraron, el muñeco anterior fue deshecho para tomar esa nieve y ocuparla para sus nuevos trabajos

–Te voy a ganar.

–No, yo te voy a ganar– su madre al verlos entretenidos con la tarea que les había dejado entró a la cocina para seguir haciendo sus deberes.

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando los niños entraron acelerados

–¡Mamá, ya terminamos!

–Bien, ya voy– dejó el control remoto a un lado de ella y se puso de pie, se puso el abrigo para salir al patio y ver los trabajos de sus hijos. Cada uno de ellos estaba parado al lado de su muñeco de forma muy recta, orgullosos de su labor –.Veamos– empezó a evaluar los hombrecillos, el primero fue el de Wanda que le había puesto una rama como si fuera una pipa, le enredó una de sus bufandas, piedras fungían como botones en su pecho y un sombrerito que sacó de quién sabe dónde. Ahora seguía el de Peter, era un muñeco más sencillo con dos palitos a los lados para darle forma a sus brazos, piedras en su pecho para los botones y en su boca que daba forma a la sonrisa, de repente la cabeza del hombre de Peter se cayó al piso, el pequeño la vio y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear

–Oh mi cielo– dijo su madre abrazándolo, con ese gesto Peter soltó a llorar porque no le gustaba perder –. Tranquilo mi vida, te quedó muy lindo– Wanda veía la cabeza desecha del trabajo de su hermano y se acercó a él, le jaló de la chamarra para llamar su atención

–Te regalo mi muñeco, no me gusta verte llorar– su gemelo la miró sin dejar de sollozar

–¿De… de verdad?

–Sí.

–Mis niños, eso es ser buenos competidores– dijo Magda abrazando a ambos niños –. Ahora ¿qué les parece si horneamos galletas?

–¡Galletas! – gritaron ambos entrando de inmediato a la casa


End file.
